Will I redeem my soul? It is the darkest side of me
by Saskwatche
Summary: Prompt and one-shots of what-nots I might think about while I'm bored in my college classes. Fics might go from K to M so rating will be put at M for precautions. Regina will be a recuring character in each and every fics. Stories might be written in first and third person. Don't hesitate to send me any ideas you would like to see come to life my dears. -xxx-
1. Quite The Night - Oneshot

**This is a little one-shot I have written today while being bored, excuse the errors that you may find, it is not perfect. Hope you'll like it though.**

_Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul_

_All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel?_

**"The Truth Beneath The Rose" WITHIN TEMPTATION**

* * *

><p>The door of the mansion slams shut.<p>

The young girl in the living room jumps out of her skin as she hears the loud noise. _Miss Mills must be back_, she thinks. She heads towards the front door opens her mouth to speak but there's no noise coming out from it. She stands there dumbfounded as she looks at the town's mayor ravaging a younger brunette with her lips.

She coughs and Regina's gaze snaps up in her direction.

The woman leaves the panting brunette on the side and sways her way to the baby-sitter, a small smile plastered on her crimson lips. She reaches for her purse, dandling on her left side and takes a hundred bucks out of her black leather wallet.

"Thank you Becca," the mayor says as she knows she gave the girl way too much for only three hours of watching Henry sleep, but she hopes it will keep her quiet. "I count on your discretion, dear." Her words are formed in a low tone that sends shivers down the teenager's spine. The girl nods and walks towards the entrance's wardrobe, she picks up her pink coat and grins at Regina before heading out of the house.

The brown eyed woman sighs, drops her purse on the living room's sofa and takes off her heels. She plans on checking on her son before going to sleep; however her plan changes when a small –smaller than the mayor herself- woman slips her head through the room's French doors.

She looks a bit unsteady on her feet and about to fall if she lets go of the doorframe she's tightly holding. Regina sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. _I shouldn't have bought her so many drinks…_ The previously tired woman gets up and prowls over to the blue eyed woman, whose name she can't quite recall. Her eyes are dark with desire and her lips are craving the sweet taste of the vanilla scented brunette's skin. She walks into her conquest's personal space and grabs her tightly by the waist, her eyes darting into the other woman's soul.

Even without her heels Regina is considerably taller than the frail brunette caught in her arms.

"What shall I do with you, my dear…" she coos, her whiskey gaze's flashing towards her pink lips.

"…Lacey..." says the drunken brunette as she answers Regina's unspoken question. "You may do whatever pleases you; I'm too drunk to think straight…" she chuckles lightly.

Those words are enough consent for Regina to plaster her crimson lips upon Lacey's in a passionate and hungry kiss. Her hands slides up towards the younger woman's neck and Regina grabs a fistful of her auburn hair as she tilts the small woman's head up a bit to deepen their kiss considerably. Her tongue swirls around and she can taste the numerous appletinis mixed with the shots of tequila in the other woman's mouth. She ignores the taste as best as she can and tries to find a hurried rhythm with Lacey's dancing tongue. Once they are settled into the kiss, Regina's hands fall back into the small of her one-night lover's back, bringing her close to her, she walks backwards until she meets the wall and shifts trapping Lacey between the wall and her body. The young brunette's head jerks back slightly, gasping for air. Both of them open their eyes and the blue eyed woman can't help but have a suspicious frown on her face.

She's breathless, because of the mayor's passionate kiss, but the raven haired woman doesn't even seem to mind at all.

"You… you have quite the breath darling, don't you?" She says stumbling over her drunken words.

Regina laughs lightly. "You have no idea dear."

Her head sinks back on the small brunette's mouth, she nibbles at her lower lip and head towards her jawline, leaving small marks on her cheeks as she goes. Her hands pressed against the wall, her hips starts grinding on Lacey's and she leaves small red marks at the beginning of the woman's neck. She continues her little trail of passionate and wet kisses as she feels Lacey squirm under the touch of her lips. In the crook of the brunette's neck, Regina finds the throbbing vein of her jugular and starts biting and sucking it until the suction creates a small purplish icky. Lacey moans softly and her head tilts towards Regina's shoulder, hanging on it as if she was lifeless.

The only thing that reassures the mayor about her conquest's living state is the small caresses of her hands coming up her thighs and under the hem of her black pencil skirt.

She growls and Lacey can tell it comes from down within the taller woman's body.

"Maybe… It would be better to take this somewhere a bit more private." She says panting as her lips detaches from the woman's frail neck for an instant.

Lacey's blue eyes open halfway and she looks at Regina's profile as she nods her agreement. A half mouthed smirk forms on the smudged crimson painted lips. The mayor slides her hands down the surface of the wall until she finds the curves of the brown haired woman's ass and picks her up the floor. In an unconscious movement, Lacey's legs wrap around Regina's waist as her head remains on her shoulder. _The strength and stamina of that woman…_ she thinks.

In an effortless jog, both of them are in the master bedroom of the immaculate mansion and the owner of the house is already putting her lover down on her bed, ready to prowl and attack her smooth skin as soon as the damned clothing covering her is gone. Her desire for the flesh of the small form beneath her grows inside her and tackles her guts, giving her a famished expression.

Her eyes are predatory and they glance at Lacey with a dark –quite terrifying- veil, but the young careless woman's drunken state doesn't give her the necessary tools to feel threatened. Instead, her hands starts undoing the buttons of Regina's red shirt revealing a black lace expensive bra underneath.

The heat in the pit of the raven haired woman's stomach grows bigger and she feels her control slips from her. She knows she's slipping, but she can't bring herself to stop this, it has been too long since last time and she needs it.

Quickly she rips Lacey's shirt off, with a single pull, and starts working on her bra, her mouth hovering her chest and laying soft kisses here and there. The moans and soft panting of her conquest, alongside with her squirming and her hands tugging Regina's hair hard, brings the mayor slowly over the edge.

She feels it coming, slowly. She hears the throbbing in her ears as she tries to concentrate on pleasuring her one-night stand, and slowly she slips, her rational mind giving in to a primal beast, ready to tear the woman beneath her apart…

She sucks harder on the smooth and now bare chest of the brunette, leaving deep bite marks –that almost draw blood- on every inches of her breast, as she heads down towards the frail woman's lower abdomen.

"Regina…" Lacey moans loudly and the taller woman has to give her a look reminding her that her son his sleeping at the end of the hallway. She gulps and nods apologetically.

The mayor continues her way down Lacey's figure, until she finds her path blocked by the top of the woman's jeans. With nimble fingers she unfastens the belt and pulls off the constricting piece of garment before going back to her kissing torture.

She kisses lightly the brunette's hip bones before heading south. A grin forms on her mouth as she feels the younger woman's arousal from miles away. She tears the cheap lace underwear off of Lacey's body and head towards the apex of her thighs, teasing her relentlessly by kissing her near the area she knows she is needed most.

The quivering body of the woman under her is satisfying her, it gives her pleasure just as much as if she was the one being teased mercilessly and she wants her so badly, she needs to feel what she tastes like.

The thought has been lurking in the corner of her mind during her whole evening at the bar and she knows she won't be able to repress her hunger for the small figure lying in her bed much longer. She just needs to bring her to the brink of insanity first. And with a few well-placed licks over Lacey's throbbing bundle of nerves she does just that.

Under Regina's touch she feels the brunette muscles clench and she knows she is close to achieving her goal, she is about to taste her fully, but she has to be careful if she comes it will be too late and everything will be ruined…

As her anticipation builds in her stomach, her eyes darken even more, leaving –it would seem- only two dark onyx pupil, devoid of any of the amber warmth they had earlier. Fortunately, as Regina's face is busy between Lacey's thighs and the smaller woman has her head tilted backwards, she doesn't notice.

Her groans grow more frequent, her sighs are longer and her moans louder.

Regina's mouth parts from her crotch and she growls in a few octaves lower than usual a low warning, telling her not to come just yet, and if Lacey's mind wasn't on the verge of a deep precipice she would have noticed the drop in her lover's voice…

Regina's breath grows harsher against the blue eyed woman's core and she parts from it as soon as she feels the change in herself.

As she feels her breathing becoming erratic, her mind being clouded by her instincts, her senses sharpening and her canine lengthening.

She fights with all her might, to repress her envies, her need, but the moans and the bucking hips of her defenseless prey under her break that will easily.

_Only one sips…_ she tells herself. _It will be alright, I can control it… _she tries to convince herself, even though her previous experiences seem to tell otherwise.

And then she sinks in, giving up her resolutions, she bites down in the flesh of her victim right in her femoral artery and a loud scream escapes Lacey's throat. The blood pumps into her mouth and she doesn't even need to suck on it. She gulps and then retracts herself.

Her eyes are completely pitch black as they stare into the blues ones beneath her, she takes in the scent of fear and vanilla, and it arouses her. So long the _only-one-sips_ decision…

She sinks to the woman's throat and bite down with all the pressure her jaw can produce. The blood flows in her mouth, on the sheets and Regina can feel that the wound in Lacey's thigh is bleeding on the knee she placed between her legs.

In panic, the young woman claws at her assailant's chest and tries to push her back, but it's far too late to make an escape now, not with the predators teeth in her throat. She squirms and fights, but Regina's strong jaw closes a little tighter on her windpipe and she loses her breath.

Her vision starts to fade and she sees black dots everywhere…

The mayor rips Lacey's throat open a bit more, she needs more of the sweet vanilla scented blood, and she doesn't feel the younger woman's life slipping away as she widens her wounds and drinks more and more.

It's only when there is no more blood to pump out of the lifeless body that she stops… She snaps her head back up and licks her lips, slowly, savoring every last bit of the sweet coppered nectar. Her pupils retract to the onyx beads they were before completely taking over her eyes and then return to two small dots in the center of honey-brown eyes. She smirks, she can't help it, it was so delicious and it had been so long since last time she had fed off of a live stock.

It was something she didn't have the pleasure to do anymore… not with Henry around anyway.

She sits back in her bed, legs crossed as her fangs take back their original dull form, as the fog that previously clouded her judgment lift and as she takes in the bloody scene in front of her…

She gets up, strolls in the adjacent washroom and takes in the looks of herself in the mirror. She is bloody, from head to toe –well almost-. Her hair already started to dry with patches of blood clutched into them, her hands are red and dripping, her lips are not only crimson because of her lipstick anymore, her red open blouse's collar is damped in a darker shade of red and small streaks of Lacey's blood drips down her chin and into her cleavage. The kill has been savage and brutal she notes. _Poor Lacey's body must be ravaged and mutilated…_ she sighs.

It has been so long since her last kill and Regina can't help but feel guilty, she usually feeds off animals –which is not the best idea, since it's utterly disgusting and makes her feel sick- or off the blood she can find at the local hospital. Being the mayor of a small town as its perks, after all… She hadn't killed anyone since she adopted her little Henry and now the thoughts of him discovering the bloody scene that is her room awake a sickening feeling of panic in her gut. It spreads quickly through her whole body and she tries to get a hold of herself…

Swiftly, she grabs her cellphone and dials a number she now knows by heart, and waits for whoever might pick up to do so. She glances at her alarm clock; one-thirty AM.

As the phone rings, Regina starts pacing her room leaving bloody footprint on her beige carpet. _Come on! Come on!_

She freezes into place as soon as a groggy voice answers on the other side of the line.

"I fucked up! I fucked up…" she says simply as she waits for the person on the other side of the line to comprehend what she means. A low growl can be heard in the phone as an answer.

"Damn it, Ruby! Wake up!" she shrieks. "I need you to come and help me; I can't clean it all alone before Henry wakes up…"

A sleepy Ruby groans something that could be interpreted as a 'yes' before hanging up. Regina sighs, relieved as she walks towards the cooling body of what has been Lacey, she wraps the stained blanket around her and walks out the room to get some garbage bags.

As she walks down the hallway, she doesn't notice the sleepy figure standing in his bedroom's doorway. "Mom?" Henry says as he wipes away any remnants of sleep before taking in the bloody figure of his mother lit up by the moonlight. He screams –well more like a high pitched shriek- and runs into his room.

"Shit…" she mutters under her breath as she takes a turn and heads towards her son's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that there was not enough Regina the vampyre fictions, so here it his!<strong>

**Just to clarify, when I say Lacey I mean Lacey not Belle, think of them as two separate persons with the same appearance. ^.^ I wouldn't kill Belle, she's too sweet.**

**~Plus if you are reading my other fictions, expect it to be a while before I update anything, I'm stuck in finals and need a lot of time to study and things so I won't be updating as much, but I promess to make it up by doing more one-shots like this one and similar stuff. **

**As always leave a review, a fav or anything you might deem appropriate. :)**


	2. In The Dark Of The Night - Oneshot

**This one-shot is dedicated to my very good friend Mickaela, she's the true reason I actually kept on writting it. *mwah***

**So enjoy! That's all I can say for now, I'll see you at the end of this.**

* * *

><p>"She has escaped Master." A tall man announced, "We've checked the security footage and it has been confirmed. She forced her way through the exit, killed at least five of us and mortally wounded five other…"<p>

Sitting behind his desk, the back of his chair facing his minion, the said _Master_ smirked as he brought his hands together and rested his chin upon them.

"How very interesting… Any ideas as to where she was heading?"

"Last time we've checked, she was heading in direction of the road leading to the highway, Sir. We assume she will try to disappear in the nearest city. If she gets there, we will lose her and it is to assume that there will be a blood bath. This woman means trouble, Sir…" The tall man dressed in a black tuxedo seemed uneasy about the whole situation as he wasn't able to keep steady.

"I know!" the sable-haired man in the leather chair snapped. "That is exactly why _I _am going to find her, myself, before she can get in trouble – or for that matter get us in trouble. She's new; she isn't completely familiar with our rules…"

"Bu- But, she's _dangerous_, Master…" the man tried to argue, but he automatically retracted as soon as the chair –that had not once faced him since the beginning of their meeting- started to turn around.

The man who seemed to appear as the leader looked up towards the standing man, he locked his gaze with his second-in-command's and he could feel the fear of his subordinate. His eyes had turned an unnatural shade of deep blue, sparkling like ice in the sun and as he narrowed his eyes into two thin slits they seemed to be just that; two shards of ice piercing into the tall man's soul.

"John, need I remind you the reasons I brought her here…?" he hissed in a low and almost guttural tone.

The tall man shook his head vehemently. "No Robin, you don't… but it doesn't change the fact that she will put all of us in danger with her careless behaviors…"

Robin huffed, slightly frustrated. "This conversation is over. You may leave."

The inhumanly tall man sighed, turned around and left the room swiftly, leaving Robin alone with his rumbling mind.

-/-

A small raven-haired woman yelped as the head lights of a car heading her way blinded her. The screeching of tires against the road, made her head want to explode, the rumbling of the car's engine was thrumming in her ears and she tried to cover them with her hands in a desperate attempt to muffle the noises assaulting her. Everything seemed so bright and so noisy. The short woman felt as if she had just woken up from a mean hangover, which was probably the case as far as she was concerned…

"This is definitely the last time I let Handsome-English-Guy buy me drinks after my shift…" she was mumbling and even the sound of her own whispers were renewing the throbbing pain in her skull.

Surely she must have passed out after she had had one too many drinks with her Friday-regular-flirt-customer, he probably had tried to bring her back to his place, gotten angry like as usual she would have said 'no', he would have snapped and then took her to a strange place filled with men in suits…

At the memory, her heart started pounding, fast, really fast… She couldn't remember perfectly what happened, but the nauseating feeling of distress she was experiencing was enough explanation for her to assume that what had happened inside the house wasn't something she truly wanted to recall… Nevertheless, she had to remember, had to know how she had gotten there, where she actually was and as much as she tried to relive the night everything was foggy.

She remembered leaving alone, seeing the English guy coming out of the bar as she tried to get her keys in the lock of her car, he was utterly pissed, had grabbed her elbow and turned her around, growling in her ear that he would bring her home. She had the feeling they had fought in the bar and that was the reason he was mad, although she couldn't recall what it had all been about… She had accepted, he'd jumped in her car, she would have entered the passenger side and then she would have dozed off during the trip back to her place. Except now she wasn't home… and she couldn't remember. It was hazy, in fact. She recalled waking up in a pitch black room, walking toward the door, opening it, running, opening the main entrance door and then the sounds. Everything outside had assaulted her ears and she had ran quickly in direction of what she thought was the main road.

As a result, she was now walking down a road on which she encountered few cars going her way. She had to go back home, but she had no idea which way she had to take to go back to New York…

She froze in place, her eyes screwed shut and she hissed as yet another car blinded her with its headlight.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?! _

She took in her lungs the crispy and chilly air typical to the end of October, trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't about to get lost here even if that meant she would have to walk all the way back home… She had stamina and trained regularly, so she was pretty optimistic about her chances.

-/-

Back in his office Robin sighed. He sat in a pricy black leather armchair, the lighting reduced to the dim light of candles dancing across the room and he held a glass half-filled with an amber liquid. Whiskey, most certainly the same brand he drank each time he went to her bar. He took the glass to his lips, gulped half of what was left in it and swallowed. The room-temperature liquid slid down his throat, warming his insides as it landed in the pit of his stomach.

"Regina, Regina, Regina… What shall I do with you?" he sighed once more, that woman was so unpredictable and he never knew on which feet he was to dance when he was in her company…

Putting his glass down, he got up, strolled in direction of his large mahogany desk and pressed the intercom on his office's phone.

"Find her address and call me back as soon as it's done. Tell no one. Is that clear?" he spoke in a cold tone that left his interlocutor speechless. "Good" he answered, taking the obvious silence as a sign of submission and acceptance.

Robin walked behind his desk and sat in his chair. He opened one of the drawers -top left, the one he always kept securely locked- took the folder it contained and the phone –Regina's- that laid on top of it. He started to roam the file once more –like he had done so many times in the past- his eyes going over every single details of the woman's life.

'_High school –graduated-; college –unfinished-; ran away from her family at 17; paid for her college tuition until she couldn't anymore –see above for schooling status-; arrested more than once for petty theft during her rough times; paid her bills as a female club fighter participant -15 victories/5 defeats *most opponents were sent to the hospital*-; made enough money to start her own business (a bar) after some years.'_

"You were perfect, why did you run away?" Robin could not stop talking to himself, as he was taken away by his thoughts.

That is until the phone rang and pulled him back on earth. He waited for it to ring thrice, and then he answered –not saying a word.

"We've found the location of her new apartment, it's in Brooklyn." He groaned and the person on the phone gave him the address immediately. He scribbled it on a piece of paper and left his office as soon as he slammed the phone back on its receptacle.

He was heading for Brooklyn it seemed…

-/-

She waved back at the lovely couple sitting in their car as she walked toward the doors of the building. She had finally made it back without being murdered or raped or anything! The two young lovers waited until Regina had crossed the building's threshold before restarting the car's engine and leaving.

The small brunette was relieved she didn't actually have to walk all the way back, because hell she was much farther than what she had first assumed. She climbed the stairs quickly and almost ran up to her flat's door. She inserted the key in the lock, turned it clockwise, turned the knob and pushed the door open, entering as fast as she could.

Regina pressed her back and her head against the cheap wooden door, her headache finally seemed to soothe itself in the quiet and dark hallway she was standing in. She slid along the surface that was supporting her weight until her behind felt the floor against it.

She stayed in that position –knees bent, tucked under her chin and arm wrapped around them- for what felt literally like an eternity, but then she started to feel like she was moping and thus she got up, turned the switch on, flooding her _tiny_ apartment with a bright white light and went to the kitchen.

Regina's apartment was according to her family's standards small –like a shoebox- but to her it was a cozy place with a sizeable bedroom, a small kitchen with enough space to stuff a table for two –as there was an obvious lack of dining room, since she had transformed it into a living room. She liked her place, it wasn't the ginormous mansion her parents had in Maine, but it was hers and she had spent the last five months decorating it.

She opened the fridge in a swift motion, almost scaring herself out of her wits when it cringed and threatened to go out of its joint, she took a quick look inside and sighed, as usual she didn't have an ounce of food at home and she would have to order something that she could get delivered.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, she chuckled lightly as she strolled down the hall once more, this time heading for her house's phone receptacle. She dialed the number, she now knew by heart, of a small 24/7 Italian restaurant, ordered lasagna and as she waited she sat on her couch watching television, trying in vain to cover the unceasing noises that came from all over the place.

Half an hour later, a loud buzzing noise could be heard from down the hall. Regina got up hastily, answered the door, got outside and waited in the hallway for the delivery boy –Stefan- to come up. As soon as she saw him, she smiled.

"Finally… Do you even know how starved I am?" she joked.

Stefan laughed heartedly and he started to walk a bit faster to get to her. "Oh! I am so sorry… your majesty." He bowed down inelegantly and when he got straight up again Regina slapped his shoulder lightly. "Ouch!"

She giggled.

"It's fifteen bucks dear." She frowned, the brunette knew that at most the small lasagna was supposed to cost ten (tip included). "Hey! Don't look at me like that; _your _order dragged me out of bed. I need compensation."

She huffed loudly, before turning her back to him. "Well I'll go and get my wallet then. Come in if you want…" she walked inside and held the door opened for him. He followed her and stayed in the entrance.

The barmaid's stomach grumbled once more, she was hungry or rather thirsty, extremely thirsty… So on her way to get her wallet she stopped to grab a water bottle from the fridge. She emptied it in less than a minute and she was still parched. She ignored the feeling and went back to her friend.

"Here. Take the five bucks extra before I change my mind…" she rolled her eyes and he smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you, _Redj_…"

"Bastard…"

He deposited the food on the small hallway desk and stepped closer into the petite woman's space. He hugged her tight and a strange feeling awoke in the pit of her stomach. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around him firmly and took a deep steadying breath as she tried to shake off the feeling. She took in his scent, he smelled like a man that had spent his whole day in the kitchen of a restaurant –which he probably had… but there was something more, something she had never noticed before, a faint copper smell that seemed to emanate from the very core of him. It smelled delicious and it was teasing her. Regina's lips were parted and she eagerly licked them, she was famished and it seemed food wasn't the answer…

Both adult broke the hug and he looked at her with fond eyes. "Are you alright?" she nodded sheepishly, now realizing the hug had lasted a tad too long.

Her stomach rumbled once more and this time it sounded much more like a roar than anything else. The copper smell that came from Stefan hadn't fainted, even though they were at least a meter apart. Her head was pounding again and there was a loud throbbing noise in her ears. _Thump, thump-thump, thump. _It wouldn't stop, it sounded like… like a… like a pulse! But it wasn't hers and she soon understood it was Stefan's.

She freaked out and he saw the fear in her eyes. "Are you alright, _mi amore_?" he got closer to her; eyes locked with hers and deposited a hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep steadying breath, "yeah…! Just tired, I guess." She managed a small smile, but her friend wasn't stupid. She was obviously in pain. And for that she was, her head felt as if it was about to explode, her insides were on fire, her teeth were excruciatingly painful and her ears were filled with the thrumming of his pulse. All of her senses were on edge and she was dumbfounded.

He hugged her once more, putting her head in the crook of his neck and started to pat her hair lightly. That was it. The smell, the feeling of his soft skin, the veins that were way too close to her and the hunger… oh… the hunger. It's what won in the end; it's what always wins in the end… And she was lost. To darkness… To savagery… To primal instincts…

-/-

Her pupils dilated until the amber in her eyes was nothing but a memory. Her eyes were now tar black, devoid of anything that made them once human. She inhaled, taking in the scent of her unsuspecting prey.

Regina was no more; she was a killer, a queen that needed satisfaction.

Her lips parted and she mildly felt the stinging pain of her teeth lengthening. She held him against her frail body with a renewed force, he was hers and he wouldn't go anywhere. He gasped as she constricted his body. Her head tilted toward the inside of his neck, her teeth scrapped along his throbbing jugular vein and she bit down. It didn't hurt him at first, but as she started sucking in the wound it started to burn.

The gooey and warm liquid invaded her mouth, made her senses reach a peek and it felt like she was on a high, she needed more, so she aggravated the man's wound; closing her jaws around the piece of flesh in her mouth. She spat it out and licked the dripping blood off his neck, she needed more.

He was struggling, screaming as his body entered a state of shock and he panicked. He started to claw at her, trying desperately to get her away from him.

Her head rose from his neck, she hissed and he choked on his air. Her eyes were those of a daemon, her lips were painted red with his blood and her shirt was drenched in it too. He felt weak, his knees started to give in under his weight and he tried to hold on to the wall, but he failed and collapsed to the floor…

The small beast above him took advantage of his weakness and she lunged toward the floor. She ripped his shirt opened, clawed at his torso drawing blood with her sharp nails, he yelled in utter pain, but she ignored his agony; the only thing really attracting her being the fainting thump of his beating heart. She licked the deep cuts clean, leaving bite marks here and there as she trailed back to his bloody neck.

Regina straddled her agonising friend, her hands on each sides of his face and she grinned –a devious, dark and twisted smile- and he started whimpering inaudibly.

"Pl- please…" he coughed out blood and she lowered herself to lick it. "Stop…" he was on his last dying breaths but it did not stop her from savagely biting down his neck ripping yet again another piece of flesh from his body.

Blood spurted from the new and fresh wound, splattering the creamed coloured walls around them with a new shade of burgundy. The woman laughed above him, a guttural laugh that was so low it was almost inhuman. She felt incredibly great, she was unstoppable, her taste for blood was unleashed –as it was when she used to fight- and there was no one to stop her this time around.

When the poor bastard was sucked out of every last drop of his life force, the monster got up, still laughing. She went towards the nearest looking glass and admired her handy work. Her hair were messy, wet with the crimson liquid pooling under Stefan's body, her shirt was torn apart and soaked, her flesh was paler than usual and it contrasted with the new tint of her lipstick. She grinned, exposing her long, sharp and incredibly white teeth and her eyes were still lacking her human touch of whiskey brown.

However, as fast as the high had hit her earlier, the down slapped her back to reality… Her pupils retracted and her brown irises made their way back to light, her teeth shortened and became as dull as a butter knife and her mind came back to her. The fog of her hunger had lifted and as she stared at her dead friend's corpse, she yelped. It couldn't have been her… no, it couldn't! But the evidence was right there, she was bloody and he was dead…

Regina started to panic, her body was assaulted by strong shivers and as tight as she held her waist it would not stop. She was muttering to herself as she tried to grasp reality by taking in as much air as she could.

"I killed him… He's dead… All that blood… How am I going to cover this? What will I do?" she genuinely freaked the hell out; her body as much as her mind were in utter and complete shock.

-/-

Robin was grateful for the traffic-free roads. It meant he could drive as fast as he felt the need to. He had to get to Regina's before it was too late. If she succumbed to the dark pulsations within her she would turn for once and for all. She would become like him, which is what he wanted –at first… but now, he felt guilt weight upon him. He had taken her choice away and now he hoped to all the gods he could think of to give him enough time to get to her.

The prince of the bloodsucking beasts floored the gas pedal and drove to a dangerously fast and unsafe speed. He avoided skillfully every single car, maneuvering around them swiftly and gracefully almost ignoring the fact that he was inside a metallic carcass that had the power to 'kill' him instantly should he collide with something else along the way.

His deep ocean gaze watched attentively the exits signs on the border of the road. He knew he couldn't afford to lose any more time; he had lost enough while he was waiting for her address, as it was… That's when he saw it.

_Brooklyn, next exit, five miles._

He could deal with that, he started to slow down a bit knowing he was close to her, well closer than when he was still at his nest and when the exit came he didn't miss it, automatically entering a crowded street.

"It's the bloody middle of the night and tourists are still walking the streets?!" he was raging and he had to refrain himself from honking at every single twat that dared to walk in front of him. He also had to concentrate on repressing his taste for blood baths; he didn't have the time to drive over someone…

Arriving at a red light he glanced towards the small post-it on which he had written the barmaid's address. He knew the surroundings well enough to know where she was located and what the fastest way to actually get there was.

In less than ten minutes he was parked –I'd hardly call it that, but who am I to judge his parking skills- in front of her building, he got out of his black vintage Mercedes and slammed the door roughly. By the time he had made it to the entrance door, he was running. The public entrance was a large pair of glass door, both unlocked, opening on a narrowed hall, which lead to a single staircase.

In a hurry, Robin started to climb the stairs two by two, he glanced at the post-it in his hand, _third floor_, and he sighed.

_Was it too much to ask that she had a flat on the first floor?_

Once again he was raging interiorly. It wasn't her fault, it was his, but he couldn't afford to take the blame so he had to delegate it. And his present target was her and her third-floored apartment...

He cursed a bit more as he was going up the last flight of stairs, he started to stroll down the hall leading to her door and he froze. His senses were in alert-mode, his ears hearing a faint sobbing noise and his nose inhaling the peculiar smell of blood; lots of it, by the intensity of the scent.

He started to panic a bit more and he ran towards her cheap wooden door. He slammed his fist upon it.

"Regina?" he could hear her heavy breathing and her efforts in trying to keep quiet.

"Regina! Open the door." He hadn't realized he was shouting, which probably wasn't a great idea since he was pretty sure she still wasn't able to control her extra-sensible senses yet.

"Regina…" he whispered, knowing it would be enough, "open the door, if you don't want me to smash it down…" he was trying to be as gentle as possible and he heard a sort of disgusted chuckle emanating from behind the door.

"Either way, you know I'm coming in." his tone was hard this time. He wasn't really a patient man and she always had a way to reduce his self-control to nothing with her stubbornness.

He heard shuffling noises, the dragging of feet against the floor and finally he heard the lock pop and the door screech on its hinges at it cringed open. She already had her back turned to him and was already walking back into the bathroom –or what he assumed was the bathroom… He entered her home and stayed against the door, taking in the entirety of the scene before him.

There was blood splattered everywhere, giving a new color to the pale wooden floor, painting the cream walls a dark shade of burgundy, coating the nearby pieces of furniture and running down the glass of the framed pictures up on the walls. The place was gruesome and he assumed the killing had been savage, making him feel deep inside –beneath the guilt and the horror- a surge of pride toward his new family member. He glanced around the place and noticed that apart from the entrance hall, everything was incredibly neat, the sight of the rest of the apartment sent shivers down his spine.

The tall sable-haired man was ripped away from his torpor by the sounds she was producing. She was sobbing again, the tub was running –as to cover the noise- and she was dragging something near it.

Her voice was barely a whisper when she finally spoke. "What do you want?" it was a feeble hiss and Robin couldn't help but feel his heart clench at the sound of how broken she was.

"I wanted to stop you…" he stopped an instant and took in a big gulp of air, "… before it was too late."

As he spoke he walked into the bathroom, only to find her helplessly trying to clean up the corpse of a dead man. Robin almost wished he hadn't seen that… The poor man's condition was ghastly. In his time the old _upir _had had his share of savage killings and dreadful deaths, but he had to admit this one was particularly unsettling for him. For someone of his kind, the first killing was amateurish and they tended to grow more and more horrendous with time, but this one wasn't amateur's work. It looked like one of his kills. The kill of a four hundred years old creature… It frightened him.

Regina's head snapped in his direction. "You mean to tell me that _this_ wasn't too late?" she was gesticulating trying to show her whole body, while still trying to keep the body of her friend under water.

He nodded sheepishly. "Well, if you hadn't ran away-…" he started, but she cut him off with only the power of a dark and dangerous look towards him.

"No!" she stood up for the first time, and Robin was finally able to take in how much blood she had actually chugged down, and by the quantity that was slowly drying on her shirt, lips and skin; it was a whole fucking lot!

She prowled in his direction, swaying her hips dangerously. "You don't get to blame it on me!" she was furious, her usually whiskey-brown eyes, now seemed to glow with a faint hint of red. Her lips were curled up in a scowl that showed off her dentition and she snarled. "In fact you don't get to come here and tell me you could've stopped this! Why did you do something like _this _to me?"

Although the petite brunette's guts were clenched into a tight knot of rage, she felt like crying, she couldn't understand why he had done this to her… Robin stepped in closer to her, stopping her prowl by meeting her halfway. He took her in his arms, his strong protective arms and held her tightly. His head laid on top of hers and he could smell the faint scent of her apple shampoo now mixed with the acrid perfume of dried blood.

"Because…" he, once again, took a deep steadying breath, trying to compose himself and settled in his mind what he was about to say, "I-…" he cleared his throat, "Because I wanted to be with you."

"But we could've been together if you would have just asked…" with her face buried in his chest she tried to keep a composed expression, she tried desperately to fight back her tears, she didn't want to damp his shirt after all…

"No… That's not what I meant. I wanted you, by my side, for ever." His tone was as sincere as it could be and Regina's heart sank deep in her chest.

She pushed away, titling her beautiful face towards him, her eyes red, puffy and heavy with unshed tears. She was still pretty angry at him, but he had rendered her speechless and as hard as she tried to she couldn't muster up a snarky remark…

"I fell in love with you the first time I gazed upon you at the bar… that's when I knew I wanted you." Robin spoke with his heart and he knew how cheesy all of it sounded, but he didn't give a flying fuck!

He leaned down a bit and captured her lips with his, tasting the crimson liquid that had left a dried coat upon them and she was bewildered. For an instant… she lifted her arms and placed her palms against his chest, pushing him gently away.

"Don't. I like you, but don't. You've made a mistake that I cannot forgive, Robin…" her tone was sharp and calculated as if she had been repeating those very lines ever since he had stepped inside the room. "I killed a good friend of mine because you couldn't bear to live without me!"

His hands fell to his sides and she backed away from him, as she did she could feel the warm streaks of water running down her cheeks and dripping down her chin, mixing with the blood in her cleavage.

He was dumbfounded. She was so utterly beautiful and he had turned her into a monster because he feared to be alone any more. He had taken away her choice by doing so secretly… He took a step forward, bringing his hands to cup her cheeks, wiping away the tears that could not stop escaping her lashes.

"I'm sorry…" He looked at her, at her very soul with a desperate look in his eyes. He truly was sorry for all the pain he had brought her, he never wished for her to turn out like this. "Please Regina, find it in your heart to absolve my mistake."

She shook her head, she wasn't about to get manipulated by a psychotic monster. He wasn't going to get out of this without facing the consequences of his doings.

This time when she spoke, her trembling voice and her watery eyes were no more. "_YOU _turned me into a fucking monster, Robin! Can you understand that _this _can never go away? You can't ever take it back! This is your doing and I am the one paying the price of it all! Can you get it in your head that I won't ever turn the other cheek?"

As she spoke her eyes had turned dark, the sweet brownish gaze turning black and devoid of life, her skin seemed to get a shade paler, her mouth turned into a nasty scowl –once more showing her sharp edged teeth- and her voice dropped an octave lower, making her sound like a predator and she was clearly provoking the man in front of her, almost daring him to fight back. The anger was boiling up inside her once more and she was trying so hard to contain it, she was fighting so hard against the urge she had of ripping Robin's heart out.

He saw right from the start what she was trying to do and Robin wasn't fooled for a second… "I chose you because I loved you and because I knew you had it in you." He pointed at the tub, an arm sticking out of it, and continued, "So bring it on, show me what you've got."

She growled and he smirked. He knew he had hit a sensible string.

He took a few steps back, heading out of the room, Regina followed and she watched him turn. He looked deadly, just like she did, but worst. A shiver ran down her spine, but it didn't stop her from following him.

Robin had lead them into the living room, expecting it to get a bit messy and also assuming one of them would surely die, he wanted her to have her best chance.

He glanced around, not paying attention to her and Regina took it as an opportunity. She lunged toward his chest; her motion was swift and almost soundless, but it wasn't enough. He raised a hand and caught her throat, pressing it firmly, chocking her and then throwing her away like a doll. Her whole body collided with the wall and she heard a loud snapping noise. Bones had been broken. She fell on the floor instantly, her body hurt for a couple of minutes, she took a sharp breath and finally got up, snarling and huffing like a mad dog.

With her acute speed she ran to him, once more trying to jab at his throat with her bare hands, and once more he stopped her in a quick motion, causing her to crash on the floor. Out of breath, she glared at him through her lashes, his features harbored a deviant smile that almost made her want to throw up… She glanced down at his feet and noticed he hadn't moved at all. _He's waiting for me to weary myself before giving the final assault…_ Fear took a hold of her and she started to realize how foolish all this had been. She had wanted revenge at the moment and now she was going to pay her need of it with her life.

The ocean blue eyed man got down to eye level with Regina when he noticed she was out of breath and that she wasn't going to stand up again. He took her chin in between his index and thumb, tilting her head upwards so he could lock her gaze with his. His eyes turned back from ebony to a deep unnatural blue that was cold as ice. His gaze was serious, but it also managed to be somehow soothing… as if it was trying to comfort her, tell her that he actually was sorry and that he would be there for her.

He moved forward a bit, invading her personal space enough for Regina to bask in his scent –whiskey and musk, but not close enough for her to snap her jaw around his neck. Robin broke their eye contact as he leaned in, next to her ear and started whispering. He reassured her, told her he wasn't going anywhere, assured her that everything would be fine; and for one minute she actually believed him. He pulled back and saw it in her eyes, they were back to normal, and her traits had soften a bit, the only thing that gave off her condition being the razor sharp fangs…

The hand that still held her chin caressed her skin until it cupped her cheek perfectly. His thumb ran over the outer lines of her lips, brushing against her soft skin. Her lips parted, her eyes fluttered close and she reveled unto his touch. It was soft and loving and she loved it, probably as much as she loved the man himself –even though she would never say so aloud. Robin's thumb passed over her bottom lip once more, moving up toward her sharp canines, admiring them and then he pricked his finger against one of them. It drew blood almost immediately.

The delicious scent forced Regina's eyes open –her pupils being considerably larger- as she smirked at him; a smirk he gladly gave her back.

"Suck it, love, go on…" his voice was a husky growl.

He didn't need to tell her twice, and although she was still pretty pissed at him, she couldn't deny how fucking attracting all this was, so she would play along for now.

She took the tip of his thumb in her mouth and licked it clean, tasting his bittersweet nectar. He tasted exactly like he smelled; delicious. Regina's tongue swirled around the wounded finger, sucking a bit harder as she went along and he groaned, his eyes had shut close and she knew with the tone of the noises coming out of him that he was turning once more. Her eyes never left his face, watching every single expression come across his features, it delighted her.

Letting go of his thumb, she leaned in closer to him, her face incredibly close to his ear as she whispered. "Is that what you wanted my Lord?" she pulled back, a devious grin plastered on her crimson painted lips.

He nodded, slowly. "See you _can_ get pleasure out of this, Regina…" his voice was still terribly low and animalistic.

She gasped, realizing she had been tricked. "Robin…" her tone grew low and dangerous; as a warning while she was changing back into the monster she now was.

He chuckled and before she could protest once more, he slammed his mouth unto hers. His hands grasping a fistful of her hair, pulling on it hard, drawing a moan out of her that he swallowed as their lips were still sealed into a passionate and fiery kiss. Her lips parted, slightly and he took it as an invitation to invade her mouth. Their tongues fought against each other's until they finally found a slow rhythm that suited their needs.

They could have stayed like that forever, as breathing was no longer a priority of theirs, but she broke the kiss gasping. Being totally human was after all a habit that was difficult to lose and so was breathing… He chuckled as he felt the need to remind her that she didn't need as much air as she needed before, but he felt like she was still hurting about her new condition, so he didn't say anything.

Instead he looked deep into her eyes, brought both of his hands to cup her face and smiled; a genuine smile. She didn't return it though… no; she preferred to attack his lips once more. Nipping, sucking, biting and drawing blood from his lower one with her sharp teeth. Robin's expression grew into one of pleasure, he was excited to finally share with her the beauty and complexity of being totally himself. Of course they had had sex before, after her shifts, or even before sometimes, but he was always holding back this savage and brutal part of him for fear of hurting her… and now he didn't have to anymore, for she was as strong and as dangerous as he was.

"Regina…" he groaned and she shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She hated the effect he had on her, she was supposed to be mad at him, she was supposed to try and kill him, but every single of her attempt in hurting him only ended up into rough kisses and harsh caresses… and the most unnerving was that he actually enjoyed it.

Robin's desire grew hard and strong as she kissed him senseless. He wanted her, _every _part of her. His hands fell from her face, travelled down her shivering body until they found the small of her back and he forced her against him, pressing her body so close that the only thing between them was their clothes. The sudden pull made Regina gasp in surprise and she released Robin's lower lip that was now damped in blood.

As soon as he was free, he made it his duty to explore her and so he ducked his head –out of her reach- and found her pulse point. The pulse point that had been torturing him for months, that had been calling to him and that he had wanted to suck so badly it almost drove him insane. He deposited a kiss there, sweet and soft and caring, her hands found their way into his dark blond hair and she tugged on the fistful she had in hands. He kept on kissing her there, sucking at some point getting her used to the touch of his fangs against her skin and when she grasped his hair in a tighter embrace, he knew she was ready. His lips parted, his teeth sank into her soft, milky skin and the blood flooded his mouth. He drank from her only once. It was a huge gulp, and it was only when she moaned into his ear that he stopped. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he could make her enjoy it.

With Regina still in his arms, he stood up forcing her on her feet. His blood-covered lips traveled down her neck as he stood, nipping at her collarbone, leaving bite marks –deep enough to draw more of her life fluid- here and there, exploring her fully for the first time in ages.

Each of his touch was bringing her closer to an edge she knew far too well, the pain of his teeth sinking in her was nothing compared to the pleasure of his lips against her burning skin. Her head fell backwards and her back arched, pressing her against him even more as she moaned a little louder when he sank his fangs into the skin above her cleavage.

Robin continued his trail of sensual kisses down her body until he found himself cockblocked by the fabric of her slightly opened blouse. He lifted his head enough to see the daunting fabric in its fullest, but not enough to leave Regina without his hot breath against her skin. His hands traveled up her back, caressed her ribs, the contour of her breasts and found their way on each side of the said shirt's collar. He then looked at her right in the eyes, a wicked smiled painted on his lips.

"I hope, milady, that this shirt isn't one of your favorites…" she shook her head and in a swift movement he ripped it opened, leaving the tails of her blouse fall to her side, exposing her toned skin. He growled lowly, put his hands on her waist and lunged into her, finishing the trail he had started mere moments ago. As he got down on her stomach, his kisses had transformed into licks and twirls of his tongue against her skin.

Regina moaned louder, as she felt the distinct hotness of her arousal in her lower abdomen. She loved it, loved his tantalising touch, the way he touched her like she was the most precious thing, but now she needed more, grasping his head in a tighter grip she brought his face back to hers and pressed a fiery kiss upon his lips. He was taken aback and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, making him moan into her kiss. In a quick motion of her hips she pressed against him, he gasped and she was delighted to find that he was already hard and ready to take her. She couldn't repress the smile that formed on her lips at that very moment.

Her hands let go of his hair, slid down his neck, his shoulder blades, his toned back, his arse and went up a bit, slipping into the waistband of both his jeans and boxers. In a slow, tortuous caress she slid her hands to the front of his jeans, his eyes were locked with hers and her smile was growing into a large grin of satisfaction.

"Regina…" it sounded like a warning, but the cloud of lust and fiery passion in his voice deemed its credibility.

Slowly she grabbed the button of his pants and started to unfasten it, at a slow pace that drove Robin's mind completely blank. When the button of his jean popped, she stopped, his expression was shocked and he was about to whine, when she leaned in closer to him, to his ear, she started nipping it, taking it in her mouth and then he felt her hot heavy breath against his skin.

"This time… I'm leading." She smiled as she started to trace kisses down his jawline. The stubbles of his beard were tickling her lips, but she made abstraction of it and continued her way down his neck. Unlike him she didn't stop at his throbbing jugular. A pang of deception assaulted him, he wanted her to embrace her nature, wanted her to enjoy every moment she spent with him in this kind of intimacy.

Her hands left his trousers and made their way under his shirt and way up his torso. She was slowly pulling it up; his hands left her waist and lifted up over his head, helping her shrug off his shirt. She smiled delighted as she tossed the useless piece of garment somewhere in the room. She inhaled a sharp breath as she admired his toned, perfect skin and bit her lower lip to repress a moan of pleasure.

She slammed her torso into his and started to attack his shoulder. Biting into it hard, drawing blood, sucking on it until her mouth was so full it dripped on his arm. Robin moaned loudly as his head fell backwards. His hands travelled on her body and once more he got annoyed with the fact that her blouse –although wide open- was still on her body. He took the bottom of the sleeves and tugged on them until the clothing article pooled behind Regina.

"Regina, look at me." His tone was serious, as she was still sucking out his blood and he knew she was soon going to enter a frenzy that none would be able to stop.

He repeated his demand, this time with a tone that wasn't open to discussion. She looked at him through her lashes, but wasn't able to part from his wound. He cupped her face gently and brought her face to his, almost kissing, breathing the same air. Air that smelled like whiskey and blood.

"Control yourself, love." He breathed and with those words he kissed her deeply, tasting his blood on her plumped lips.

She was eager to ravage his body with her mouth once more, she wanted to taste him, _all_ of him, but he was holding her face to his, kissing her senseless once more. His hands roamed her skin, untying her pale lace bra, pushing it aside and finally cupping her breasts properly. Her head fell back as her lips parted open, her fangs showing, but not a sound escaping. A silent moan… Robin gazed at her, he loved seeing her come apart under his touch and his painfully throbbing length could confirm the feeling.

Regina pressed her body against Robin's more, grinding her hips into his, trying to make him feel how much she was ready for him. He gasped and that was it… he lost it completely, his instinct taking over, he slammed her against the nearest wall. At the impact, Regina's lungs emptied and she chocked –out of air. He ravaged her body with his mouth, starting from her shoulder, following the line of her collarbone, finding the valley of her breast and finally finding one of her nipple. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it, twirled his tongue around it until it became hard, terribly hard.

Regina moaned out something that could be interpreted as a 'oh fuck!', but Robin couldn't be sure since it was strangled by her breathlessness. The leech Lord caressed her flawless body, his hands going down her thighs until they found the hem of her skirt that he gladly rolled up to her waist. Regina's back arched in an inhuman way and her head slammed against the wall. With her hands she pushed herself up the wall, wrapped her legs around Robin's waist and used her hands to keep her body from falling back down as she held tightly onto the man's shoulders.

Noticing her sudden change in position, Robin's hands grasped her ass and hoisted her on his hips as he pushed her against the wall even more. Once he was sure she was settled he returned to his business and started to pull at her panties –obviously matching her bra- slowly. It was a torture that Regina couldn't bear and she almost found herself begging for him to make it quick. She bit her lower lip so hard to repress the plea and he enjoyed every single seconds of that. He knew, obviously he knew what was going on in her mind and he let go of her undergarment… instead he started pulling down his trousers and his boxers, finally freeing his considerable length from its prison. It sprang up and he groaned at the feeling of finally approaching his goal…

"Robin… pl-…" she was moaning and squirming under his touch.

Once again growing tired of the excess of clothes covering her body, Robin ripped away her underwear in a single motion. She groaned and her head fell on his shoulder.

Leaving her perfect little ass, one of his hands moved towards the apex of her thighs, searching for the aching bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Regina insane. He started to rub slow and lazy circle, her hips started to grind against his thumb, her lips forming inaudible pleas of release and he picked up the pace.

"More…" she didn't know how she managed to talk but she did.

"Isn't this enough, lovely…?" he asked, cocking one of his eyebrows.

Her eyes snapped opened, they were dark, devoid of any brown, or white for that matter, and a low guttural sound escaped her lips. It sounded very much like a 'no!' and he chuckled. He knew she wanted him to fill her completely, but he wasn't done playing just yet.

"What's the magic word?" he asked and she only gave him a snarl in response, which made him chuckle louder.

He rubbed against her clit with a renewed vigor, she groaned loudly, feeling herself nearing the edge, the only thing she needed to jump off was him. She needed him buried deep inside of her, now.

He hoisted her a little higher, her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders and he positioned his length at her entrance, teasing her mercilessly. Her head fell against the wall, she sucked in a deep breath in anticipation and he lowered her slowly. She exhaled as he filled her completely, perfectly… He gave her some time to adjust to his invading member and when he felt she had he started rocking his hips, thrusting in and almost out of her. Her hands traveled down his back, leaving deep red and bloody marks on him. He winced, but never did he tell her to stop, he enjoyed everything she was giving him as much as she enjoyed what he gave her.

Robin's head found its way back into the crook of her neck and once more he sucked the pulse point that was hers.

"Har-… _harder_." Her voice was nothing more than a low whisper.

He executed her demand and started to slam his hips against hers, every thrust becoming harsher and harder, each time going in deeper and hitting the spot that made Regina want to whimper for it was so delectable.

He bit down her flesh once more and drank from her. He brought his head next to her ear and whispered in a low and husky tone _to do the same, for it would be more pleasurable for both of them_. She found the spot she had left on his shoulder and did as he asked, both of them drawing blood from one another. They sucked on each other, and the sound of flesh slamming against flesh, mixed with their heavy breathing, filled the room.

Robin accelerated his pace as he felt his release coming; Regina's walls clenched around him as he did and he felt it come faster. He groaned into her neck and her nails dug deeper into his back. Both of their bodies were starting to stiffen as they felt their climax approaching dangerously fast.

"Faster… I'm…" Regina couldn't even formulate a coherent thought, neither could Robin.

He pumped himself in and out of her in the way she had just asked him too and he felt it, _her_ release. Her back arched against the wall her mouth let go of his shoulder and blood dripped down her chin and her cleavage as she titled her face up. She was ecstatic, her every sense were on fire. She could hear everything around her, from the erratic beating of Robin's heart to the rat chewing something in the ceiling; her eyes were shut, but she could see a million different colors assaulting her closed lids –each one more vibrant than the other; her skin was burning everywhere it was in contact with something; and the taste she had in her mouth, the taste of Robin's scent mixed with his blood rendered her senseless.

He closed his eyes, continuing his deep thrusts through her orgasm, trying desperately to find his own release. He had seen her come apart in his hands and it had been a magnificent sight, never had he seen her like this… A few moments later, his frantic pace stopped and he felt his seeds spurt into Regina, he had emptied himself inside of her and it felt wonderful. It wasn't as ecstatic as it was for her, but he was still very satisfied and he would still feel like a King by remembering how hard she had come for him.

Her head fell on his shoulder and she tried to breathe normally again, which was practically impossible. In a swift motion, never separating or slipping out of her, Robin guided them to her bed. He sat down and let her completely limp body straddle him. Her arms found base on his shoulders and her hands started to play in his hair, slowly, gently… She still hadn't lifted her head from the crook of his neck. She was appreciating the instant, her eyes still closed as she was kissing his neck tenderly.

-/-

It was Robin's voice that forced her out of her little nest and that forced her to look him in the eye. They were both back to their human counterpart. They sat there; two monsters with a human façade, to hide away their deepest and darkest side.

"So what do you say?" he asked her with a genuine smile spread across his dark, dried crimson lips.

She stared at him for a moment, confused, unsure of what he was asking of her. He laid back in the bed, her body following him in his descent and he looked at her with soft, caring and tender eyes.

He cupped her face in his strong, reassuring hands, dropped a kiss on her lips before answering her unspoken uncertainties.

"Will you stay with me?"

_Oh. That's what he wanted to know…_ Regina's eyes clouded with something Robin couldn't quite decipher and she sighed. She already knew the answer to his question; it had come up to her while they were arguing earlier.

"Robin…" she took in a deep breath and she could've sworn she heard his heart break at the tone she used. "…eternity is an awfully long time."

He shifted under her, slipping out of her, ready to get up and push her aside. However Regina was resolute to say what she had to say and so she shoved him back into the mattress and put her hand on his chest, daring him to move away.

"But… I think we could make this work, you and I." she smiled with the most beautiful smile Robin had ever seen. He cupped her face once more, forcing it to come to his lips and tenderly he kissed her senses away.

As he broke the kiss she leaned into him, closing the distance between their body, lying over him and caressing his arm in small circles. She looked at his handsome features, taking a deep breath, ready to say something she had never said before, but that she felt she would say much more in the future.

"Robin, you know," she looked him right in the eyes when she was sure she had his full attention, "I love you."

He kissed her once more, before whispering into her ear. "I know, love, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first time I almost top 10k! I'm so excited. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting this beautiful thing. Please if you liked it leave a review you can even send me a PM. Plus I am opened to suggestions of promptone-shots. Feel free to send me a message if you want to see your dream become 'reality'. ^.^**

**Kisses.**


	3. I Left and Never Came Back - Oneshot

**Hello/Goodnight! A short prompt for the ones that can support it. It is sad and depressing so if you're having a good day don't read it, please. It is truly late here and I don't know what it will look like to you, but I needed to write something like that to get some feelings off my chest. I'm sorry for what will happen, please don't hate me. **

_****So the story takes place after the Snow Queen is dead, once again Robin chooses Marian, she doesn't succomb to the remnants of the freezing curse she was under -cuz we all know that was a bad attempt to make the OQ relationship even more angsty... So having had enough with everything Regina leaves Storybrooke knowing that she cannot come back. She leaves without anyone knowing and is driving away from her family when the story starts.****_

**Please Mickaela, don't read this! I know you will even though I tell you not to, but if you do and don't listen you cannot hate me afterwards... It'll be entirely on you.**

**Without further notice, here it is.**

* * *

><p>I drove, clutching the steering wheel as tightly as I could. The scenery around me slowly changed from the deep vibrant green characteristic of the forest to the dull grey of buildings and streets… I drove as fast as I could, to get away, to run from my problems and to avoid the fate I could never forget about. Oh I wish I could forget about him, never remember his scent, his touch, his words and his deep blue eyes… Tears started clouding my vision again and I blinked them away, I could not let myself be weak and I would not give anyone the satisfaction of making the once Evil Queen cry, even if every single fiber of my being screamed at me to let the dams flow and let the water flow down my cheeks. He'd made his choice, he'd chosen her over me, chosen obligation over love, and so <em>I<em> had chosen not to be trapped into an infernal love triangle, to leave, to pack my bags and never come back to the damn city I originally created. As I left I didn't even leave a note for my sweet little prince to find when he'd decide to come home one day. _If _he decided to come home…

My phone rang multiple times while I was staring out at the road, the screen showing nine times out of ten the number I dreaded most. His number. Of course he wanted to talk, reassure me probably, tell me that he loved me more than anything in the world and that he'd wish it could be otherwise, but I couldn't hear it, didn't want to listen to his lies and his attempts at subduing me into coming back for him. He'd broke my heart, my soul and the last shred of hope a naïve part of me held onto… and now it was too late to say goodbye, too late to say sorry and definitely too late to ask for forgiveness.

Each time my phone went to voicemail, I would subconsciously glance at it, secretly hoping he'd leave a message… but he never did, so I'd keep staring at the road, looking out as the tourists walking along Boston's crowded streets would get in front of my Benz. At first, I hadn't planned on coming here, in fact I hadn't planned on going anywhere, but now I could not go back, the curse on the town line had decided so, and I was stuck wandering around this realm I wasn't particularly fond of. As dawn began to rise, and as Boston's greyness would fade in my rear-view mirror, my eyes began to flutter shut, they were drooping and I was exhausted –from driving and holding back the emotional turmoil inside me. I had to stop somewhere, get some rest and leave as soon as possible afterwards. I could not stay in one place for too long, because eventually someone would find out, notice my absence and maybe if they cared they'd start tracking me down. And I didn't want that, I didn't want to go back… The Charmings would definitely try to bring me home, Snow and her infuriating daughter would probably be the first to come after me, not thinking about a way to get back inside the shield that protected the town. They never really thought about the consequences these two. _Like mother, like daughter…_ As fatigue started to take over me, making me a danger to other drivers, I pulled up on the side of the road, locked my doors, adjusted my seat and scooted in a position that would allow me to sleep for a few hours.

-/-

My slumber was restless and I would mostly whimper and cry, finally letting my walls down the only way I knew how. I tossed and turned in the uncomfortable leather seat of my dear car and finally resigned myself to another sleepless night. It seemed that lately I would get a lot of those… and I would always be waking up to the sound of my voice calling out for him. How much did I hate myself for that… for being so needy, for being so fond of him he'd became the air I breathed and the life I needed. The old me would probably have killed him for making me so _weak_, would probably have tortured him for being the man I was prophesised to be with and surely would have made him pay for breaking my heart like he did… and some days before I decided to leave town, those old habits of mine had become some kind of alternative that turned out to be so tempting; murder him with my bare hands, make his wife suffer until she'd follow him into the afterlife and raise the child as my own. It was something insane, a thought that I could not nurture and that I would immediately shove down and put back into the cage the Queen was locked in.

As those thoughts came back to me, I turned on the radio, hoping that music would soothe my wounds. For a while it did, I stopped thinking about everything, I would simply let my mind go blank and let myself get transported into the universe the notes and rhythm of the melody created. I was still tired, my body ached from everywhere, but at least I could keep my eyes open and alert. Not as much as I wanted them to be, but that would do until I reached my next stop, which was a long drive away. Probably too far away if I counted on my present state to get me there… but I was way too stubborn to listen anyway.

Two hours into the drive I had resumed that morning, I jumped out of my seat as my cellphone rang again. It wasn't him this time, it was Henry. My little prince. I smiled at that, although it wasn't a full one, it was rather sad if I could say. Then I picked up, wedging the mobile between my cheek and my shoulder, turning off the radio, adjusting my other hand on the wheel and then clutching the cellphone tightly as I drove one-handed. My voice was small as I greeted him.

"Hey Mom!" he said, his voice happy and blissfully unaware of the fact I was missing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, baby." I tried to take back control over the wavering in my tone as I asked him the same.

"Oh! I'm great, Emma and I are going to Granny's for breakfast and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

My smile grew involuntarily wider as he spoke.

"I'd love too, sweetheart…" I racked my brain for an excuse, something he would believe and then I found it, "…but I'm fairly busy… between my trips to the vault and the quest to find the author… I wouldn't have time to come and eat with you." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence and I thought it went unnoticed, but the interminable silence that followed suit proved me wrong.

"Mom?" his voice grew concerned and I mentally scowled myself for being so weak and letting it show that something was wrong, "Is everything alright? Where are you?"

I bit my lip, hard, so hard I could taste the coppered taste of blood in my mouth.

"Everything is just fine, baby. Don't worry about me…" I felt torn apart inside, I had promised him I would never lie to him anymore and yet here I was, "… we'll see each other soon enough baby."

He hummed and I just knew that his face was screwed in that expression he'd wear when he wasn't convinced of the veracity of my words. "Mom, you can tell me if anything is wrong. You know that right? Plus you didn't answer my second question…" he paused for a second.

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry, Henry. I'm fine," he sighed at that, something defeated and that was it, my resolve to lie my way through this conversation blew up in flames and I cracked, "let's just say I won't be around for a while… and I might not come home." I sighed and I swear I heard him curse under his breath.

"WHAT? What is that supposed to mean?! Did you leave town? Is that it? Did you cross the town line? Why? Why would you do that? Mom! How could you leave me like that? How dare you leave without saying goodbye?!" his voice was filled with hurt and other emotions I could not properly decipher. Nonetheless they made my heart break, my gut twisted into a knot and I felt the familiar stinging of the incoming tears.

"I'm sorry baby. I have to go. I love you."

After that I hung up the phone. It took at least a hundred miles before I got another call, Emma this time, and I just knew what she would have to say so I let it go to voicemail. As it did the message I had recorded started playing. _You have successfully joined the former Evil Queen, Regina Mills, I am fortunately unable to answer you lot of peasants thus you'll have to leave me a message and I might get back to you. Unless you're Snow, then forget about it. _The disdain in my voice was clear, the beep of the recording echoed in the now silent car and then the unnerving voice of Miss Swan replace it with her roaring. _Where the hell are you? How can you just leave and drop a bomb like that on Henry!? Do you know he's been crying for like fifteen minutes now? _She huffed loudly. _God Regina, what were you thinking? Henry all over the place now, he's been babbling about you not loving him anymore… _A sob escaped my lips as I desperately tried not to grab the phone and answer. _I can't believe you just left… How selfish are you? I just can't wrap my- _

For my own sake, I shut out Emma's voice and stared blankly at the interminable asphalt paving the way in front of me. I had made the right choice, was the only thing going through my mind as Swan's voice resonated in the background. This was for the best, he would get over it, he'd be happy with his mom and his grandparents, and I could live a life without having to dread to come out of my mansion and walk into the thief that had crushed my heart to shreds.

-/-

After a few minutes, Emma's voice was nothing but a ghost playing on repeat in my mind, making my eyes watery and my vision dangerously blurry. I was more and more exhausted, as crying my heart out wasn't helping my condition at all, but I could not stop. Never. Not until I was at least five to ten states away from Maine… I tried to blink away the tears, in vain, they ran from my lashes creating burning streaks down my cheeks and my body was wracked by violent shakes as loud sobs and weeps escaped my parted lips. After a short while, breathing became difficult and shallow as I cried silently, my shoulders shivering and my eyes barely looking at the road anymore.

The long straight road suddenly started to bare curves and dangerous ravines and as I was crying my heart out, I never noticed that first curve. I did nothing to turn and avoid my imminent doom… When I looked up at the road, half of my car was already flying in the air, the rest following very closely, I saw how deep the gully was and apprehended the shock. Would I have been in Storybrooke I would have _magicked_ my way out of the car and onto safe grounds, but here I was defenseless.

The crash happened very quickly, the right side of the nose of my vintage Mercedes collided with the ground, forcing it into a frenzy of innumerable barrels, until it crashed against the trunk of a tree at the bottom of the pit. I was barely conscious at that point, my head had crashed against every surface it had found and I was sure I could feel the warmth of blood running down the gash the impact had created. I tried fighting against my best instincts, the one telling me to give in and lose all consciousness, but I miserably failed. The side of my face fell forward and crashed with my car's steering wheel, causing the honk to cry out as a final desperate attempt to get someone's attention. My ears were assaulted by the cries of my dying car and the now very distinct sound of my phone ringing. I opened my eyes as best I could, roaming my surroundings and looking for the source of the faint noise. It only took me a minute to lay eyes on the cracked screen of my cellphone a number glowing brightly on it. His number. After that my vision started to get blurry, I felt the darkness creep its way up and slowly stealing my view away from me. The last thing I heard as I lost consciousness was his desperate cries on my voicemail, for he had finally decided to leave me a message.

When the hood of my car was assaulted with flames, all of a sudden, I was long gone. Not dead, but numb and paralyzed. And as the fire overtook the Benz and burned everything that was flammable, making it burst and explode at some point, I felt nothing. No pain and no remorse, I was finally at peace with myself. The only thing going through my lethargic mind being the last words I had heard coming out of my phone. _Regina, please come back. I know you left Henry told me. If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself. Please, I'm begging you, my love come back to me. I made a mistake and I want to make amends for it._

A month later, the barrier on Storybrooke had fell with the arrival of the Queens of Darkness, Emma had left the town and tracked me down to the dangerous and unused road I had taken, only to find tire tracks leaving the road and the charred remains of what used to be my Mercedes. She didn't get close enough to see my burned down corpse, but she got close enough to know I was still inside and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. And as she cursed loudly she made her way back to her car, calling the cops and getting me out of there to finally have eternal peace.

"How am I going to explain that to our kid now, your Majesty?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Please, to compensate I'll write fluff and cute things in IHTBY and another smutty prompt that I have in mind...Just so you peeps know I wrote this story listening to <em>'Sad' <em>by Maroon 5, blame them for my mood then. **

**As always a review, a fave or a PM is always welcome and encouraged. I love to have your opinion on things. You can also follow my on Tumblr if you want under the username saskwatche. :P**

**-xxx-**


End file.
